


Pretty Puppy

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Control, Bestiality, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Master/Pet, puppy!Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: For Ay!  Happy birthday!!Prompt -  I'm fine with either Santana or Dani as the pet, but for the prompt I'll use Santana. -Santana is living on the streets with no job and ends up outside Dani's apartment. Dani agrees to give San food and shelter in exchange for complete sexual submission. Santana, being her usual arrogant self, agrees thinking Dani is much too nice to do anything. Then the fun begins. Dani has always wanted a cute little puppy, and who better than a girl who can't say no? In the end, puppy loves her Mistress and Mistress loves her puppy.





	Pretty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Continued prompt— -If the author would like to do a consensual petplay relationship when they are dating, that's fine too. Also hybrid would be ok. -Wants (can be implied or changed if they make the author squeamish, or not used at all if author prefers): Puppy going potty outside, bad or scared/startled Puppy goes into her kennel, eating human food from bowls or Mistress's hand, Auntie or other Mistress Q, Ray, and/or Britt playing with Puppy and puppy-sitting, super shy puppy hiding under things or in Mistress, bad Puppy getting spanked, leather paws, puppy ears, and tail plug, sexytimes with the Puppy, g!p Mistress, BDSM clubs, visits from friends, anything else not in the DNW. -DNW: harsh painplay, death, knife play, excessive blood, vore, gore, puppy face masks, penetration from boys. TL:DR- Dantana have petplay fun.

“Really? That’s all you want?”

When she had come to New York, Santana had assumed that she would land a cushy gig on a daytime soap while she bided her time before making it big. After all, she was smoking hot, could sing and act...why wouldn’t someone want to make her famous?

Reality was a hard pill to swallow and she soon found herself on the streets. Sure, a couple of gross, old, pervy guys had offered to take care of her, but she had finished lying to herself in high school and wasn’t planning to go back.

She’d met Dani when sitting on the street outside the other woman’s building. Santana had eagerly taken her up on the offer of a meal and when Dani told her what she wanted in exchange for a roof over her head, Santana was shocked.

Dani nodded. “I want complete sexual submission. This is no joke.”

After thinking it over, Santana nodded. Dani was hot as hell, so fucking her would not be a hardship and she was also really nice. There was no way she’d make Santana do anything freaky. “I’m in.”

* * *

2 Months later, Santana would have laughed at her own naïveté if she could focus on the thought for long enough.

She knelt by the door, wriggling in excitement. Her hands, clad in leather paw mits, padded at the floor and the ears on her headband flopped. Every time she moved, she could feel her tail (and the fat plug in her ass that held it in place) shift, making her whine at the stimulation.

When Dani opened the door, Santana barked playfully and wrapped her arms around Dani’s thigh, humping the girl’s shiny, leather boot.

Dani chuckled and patted Santana’s head. “Miss me, Pet?” She cooed, setting her purse down on the table and picking up Santana’s leash. “You wanna go out?”

The question made Santana prance in a circle and she pawed at the door as Dani clipped the leash to her collar. The apartment building had a small, enclosed yard behind it and they made their way out back.

Several other tenants had their own puppy girls and boys out and Santana immediately scurried over to nose at a slim blonde girl’s shining cunt. This made both owners laugh and pull them apart. 

“It’s potty time, not play time,” Dani admonished, leading Santana over tot he grass.

Whining, the Latina puppy raised her ass, knowing Mistress Dani would have to remove her tail. Santana hated this part...puppies needed their tails!

She gave a grunt as the plug was pulled free. She always felt so empty without her tail, though she knew it was nessicary.

Squatting on the lawn, Santana sighed as she released her full bladder. Dani had been gone so long, she’d nearly had an accident! When she was finished peeing, she grunted until she felt her bowels empty, leaving a mess on the grass.

Dani used a baggie to clean up, then dropped it in the trash can and began to lead Santana inside. “Time to clean you out!” The girl enthused and Santana whimpered.

She really hated this part!

As soon as Mistress let her off of the leash, Santana scurried off into her kennel to hide.

When Mistress followed, Santana hid her face with her paws. 

“Santana, Out!”

Not obeying, Santana simply whined until Dani reached in and pulled her out.

“Naughty puppy,” Dani said, hauling Santana over her lap.

Santana woofed each time Dani’s hand hit her ass.

This happened every time and she had yet to win.

After the spanking, Dani emptied 4 enema bags into Santana’s ass, leaving her belly distended. If not for the plug (not her tail), the Latina didn’t think she’d be able to hold it all in.

Because she’d been bad, Mistress made her eat her dinner (in her monogrammed doggy dish) before taking her out again. By the time they reached the yard, she was a whimpering, cramping mess.

As soon as Dani pulled the plug out of her, Santana moaned and released a flood of water and mess onto the lawn, panting as she did so. It seemed like ages before it was all out and only then did Dani replace her tail.

“Are you going to be a good puppy now?” Dani asked and Santana gave a little woof of agreement. She wiggled her hips, feeling the weight of the plug shifting inside her and it sent a trill through her.

Dani chuckled and, in front of the other owners and puppies, bent down to rub between Santana’s legs. The puppy girl moaned and spread her legs wider, humping her Mistress’s hand, her wet, neglected pussy desperate for attention.

As much as Santana protested the enemas, she was always soaked and horny after. Not that she wasn’t always wet and ready, but damn, some part of her got off on all that fluid stretching out her insides and being forced to hold it for as long as ordered.

Back up in Dani’s apartment, Santana immediately whined and went face down, ass up on the floor, presenting Dani with her drooling hole. All day, she’d been thinking about being fucked by the other girl and by now really needed it.

“You’re not going to be able to do anything till I fuck you, huh?” Dani asked, sounding rather amused. She briefly left the room, returning a few minutes later, naked except for her boots and the thick black strap on secured around her waist.

The sight of her made Santana whine in needy desperation and Dani took pity on her. “Poor, slutty puppy,” she cooed, pushing her cock into Santana in a smooth, practiced motion. After the last couple of months, Santana’s holes were very used to Dani’s big toys. “You’ve been especially horny lately...I think you might be going into heat.”

The words didn’t really register with Santana, who was busy moaning and fucking herself on Dani’s cock, but she nodded like a good girl. The big silicone dick filled her so well, stretching her perfectly and she panted, all her focus on the pleasure she was feeling.

“I think it might be time to breed you, San,” Dani continued, her own hips arching to fuck into Santana. Her hand caught the puppy’s hair and pulled her head back. “Lots of stud pups in the building. I think we’ll look into getting you seeded.”

Santana’s orgasm hit as Dani was talking and she wailed, body clenching and shaking. All she cared about was this, feeling like this and being a good puppy for Dani. It was so much easier that her life had been before. She was such a lucky puppy to have found a mistress like Dani.

* * *

The day Dani arranged for her to meet the stud pups, Santana was a little nervous. She didn’t really want some random guy to fuck her, but if Mistress thought it was best….Santana wasn’t going to argue.

She kept telling herself she could just pretend it was Dani. That would work. She’d been growing increasingly needy over the past few weeks, desperately begging for Mistress to use her over and over. She thought it would pass, but it hadn’t….

Mistress hadn’t fucked her that morning or let her cum and, by the time she was led into the common room, Santana could feel her slick pussy juices coating her inner thighs. As she crawled, the friction on her clit made her whine and shiver and Dani patted her head soothingly as she helped Santana position herself over a small padded bench.

Santana moaned when she felt Mistress’s hands on her ass, urging her to spread her legs and show off her puffy, dripping cunt to the small crowd. The thought made her hole spasm and then she heard Dani speak.

“As you can see, my pretty little bitch is in heat and ripe for breeding. If she matches with one of your studs, the first litter is ours and a second would go to you.”

Hearing herself spoken about like this should have enraged her, but instead all Santana did was arch her back to offer herself up, hips rocking. She needed to be fucked and it seemed like the only way that was happening was if she was being bred. A part of her even wanted it, wanted to carry a litter of pups for her Mistress.

There were noises of assent to Dani’s proposal, then shuffling as the stud puppies were led closer to her. She felt them jostling for position, sniffing her pussy and ass and she spread her legs wider, almost sobbing when she felt someone lap at her neglected cunt. 

Then there were two tongues there, eager and aggressive. Clearly, they were fighting for a better position, but Santana didn’t care. All she cared about was how good it felt and how Mistress was telling her she was a good girl.

It was a shock when one of them mounted her, his fat cock slamming deep into her dripping and very aroused cunt. She came with a wail, shuddering and clinging to the bench, her cunt squirting around his dick. The added lubrication seemed to encourage the stud to fuck her harder, keeping her on edge, constantly seeming to tip from one orgasm into the next.

“Oh, you got yourself a good little bitch, Dani.”

“She’s taking to this so well!”

The words washed over Santana, but meant nothing as her eyes rolled back. Her mouth hung open as she panted, crying out as something began to slam against her tender pussy, she didn’t know what it was and gurgled as the stud managed to force it into her with one final push. 

He groaned and Santana felt him pulse inside her overly sensitive hole, his seed flooding into her fertile womb. The sensation was new and caused her to cum a final time with a cry and slump onto the bench, twitching and panting, cunt squeezing tight around the stud’s cock...which seemed to be stuck inside her.

“The knot is a nice touch,” Dani said, then patted Santana’s head. “Do you like that knot stretching you out, sweetie?”

Santana whimpered as a man spoke. “Yes, they have some marvelous wearable toys now a days. A stud needs a knot after all.”

The Masters and Mistresses laughed and discussed meeting again the next week.

* * *

Every weekend, for 2 months, the grou watched Santana get fucked over the breeding bench. She was delighted when Mistress told her that she was officially knocked up. She was so lucky!

Not only was she making Mistress happy, but she wasn’t hit with bad morning sickness. Mostly, Santana was hungry and horny. Mistress explained she was so hungry because she had 4 puppies growing in her belly. Of course, that meant her stomach was swelling very fast….and her libido seemed to follow.

Anytime Mistress went out, Santana found herself humping her favorite big stuffed toy, grinding her aching cunt against it. She needed more, but knew she wasn’t allowed to play with Mistress’s toys unless she asked.

One day, when Mistress returned from work, she was not alone. A big, grey dog was with her and Santan’s eyes widened. She was nearing her 6th month, belly almost brushing the floor under her.

“I know you get lonely when I go out, Sweetie,” Dani said, patting Santana’s hair. “Rufus here will keep you company and help you deal with you needy little holes.”

A whimper escaped Santana. A part of her was repulsed at the idea of letting a dog fuck her….but a bigger part of her was desperate to know what his fat red cock felt like inside her.

Before she could over think it, Santana shuffles around on all fours and offered her wet and ready hole to the big dog...who seemed to know what she needed. As he jumped up and thrust into her, Santana knew she’d never return to her old life...why would she want to?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) [HERE](https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com) .


End file.
